Characters
Super Mario: In Bowser's Tracks features many new and old characters. Listed below is all of them found inside the game. Characters Playable {|align=center cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 90%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: white; color: black;" |-style="background-color:whitesmoke;" | width=1% |'Image' | width=1% |'Name' | width=50% |'Description' | width=50% |'Stats' | width=1% |'Unlock Requirements' |-style="background-color: red;" | |''Mario'' |The renowned Italian plumber is back into action. And he has Cappy along with him! |Mario is an all-around, average character. Mario's special ability utilizes Cappy, in which Mario can turn himself into an enemy. |Mario is already playable from the get-go. |-style="background-color: green;" | |''Luigi'' |Luigi has always been in Mario's shadow, but this time, he's stepping aside from Mario's back and is better than ever. |Luigi has a higher jump than Mario, but is rather slow. Luigi's special ability utilizes the Poltergust 3000, where he can suck enemies into the machine and release them as coins, or, sometimes, power-ups. |Luigi is already unlocked. |-style="background-color: navy;" | |''Toad'' |Princess Peach's loyal servant is on the quest with the Mario Bros. and is helping them out! |Toad is the fastest character, but has the lowest jump out of them all. Toad's special ability utilizes the Super Pickaxe, in which Toad can use to knock out tough enemies with one hit and break blocks. |Toad is playable from the start. |-style="background-color: hotpink;" | |''Toadette'' |Toadette is Toad's girlfriend. She has pink mushroom ponytails. |She is the fastest character besides Toad. Toadette's special ability utilizes Super Mario Bros. 2 physics, in which she can pick up stuff from the ground and throw it at enemies. |Toadette is unlocked from the start. |-style="background-color: pink;" | |''Princess Peach'' |The royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is, luckily, not captured by the tyrannous King Bowser this time, so she is helping out with the adventure. |Princess Peach can float for a little while when holding the jump button in the air. Peach's special ability utilizes her Parasol, which allows her to fly longer than her floating ability and to attack enemies with. |Princess Peach is available for play from the beginning of the game. |-style="background-color: darkorange;" | |''Princess Daisy'' |The Princess of Sarasaland is here, and she's ready to help the crew on their adventure. |Princess Daisy can float in the air for a little while, just like Peach. Daisy's special ability utilizes a soccer ball, in which she can kick to knock out enemies and destroy some blocks. |Princess Daisy is unlocked by completing World 1, where she is locked up and kept captive by Lemmy Koopa. |-style="background-color: yellow;" | |''Wario'' |Wario is the greedy rival of Mario and Co., yet on this adventure, he helps the crew on their adventure. He has a strange appetite for Garlic. |Wario is the strongest of the characters, but is the lowest-jumping and slowest-running of all. Wario's special ability utilizes Garlic, which makes him stronger. |Wario is unlocked by completing World 4, where he is locked up and kept captive by Morton Koopa Jr. |-style="background-color: purple;" | |''Waluigi'' |Waluigi is Wario's just-as greedy and very slinder brother. He helps the Mario Bros. out in this adventure. |Waluigi is the highest-jumping character and the slowest running character besides Wario. Waluigi's special ability utilizes a tennis racket and various other sport equipment to attack enemies. |Waluigi is unlocked by completing World 5, where he is locked up and kept captive by Larry Koopa. |-style="background-color: cyan;" | |''Rosalina'' |Rosalina is the protector of the Lumas and the Galaxy. |Rosalina can use the Star Spin to defeat enemies. Her special ability utilizes the magic wand she wields where she can turn enemies into coins and blocks, like Magikoopas. |Rosalina is unlocked by completing World 12, where she is locked up and kept captive by Corrupted Luma. |-style="background-color: darkred;" | |''Maria'' |Maria is Mario's sister. Her hat has a curlier "M" on it. |Maria has the same stats as Mario. Her ability is the same as well, except she uses Cappy's little sister named Tiara. She wields it like Peach did in Odyssey. |Maria can be unlocked after beating all of Peach's Castle's Challenge Courses with Mario. |-style="background-color: olive;" | |''Luise'' |Luise is Luigi's sister. Her hat has a curlier "L" on it. |Luise has the same stats as Luigi. Her ability utilizes the Poltergust 4000, which is a stronger version of the Poltergust 3000. |Luise can be unlocked after beating all of Peach's Castle's Challenge Courses with Luigi. |-style="background-color: #8B4513;" | |''Donkey Kong'' |Donkey Kong has been rivals with Mario for a long time, but he is here to help! |Donkey Kong is the strongest character besides Wario. He is the fastest running character besides Toad and Toadette and the slowest running character besides Wario and Waluigi. His special ability utilizes |Donkey Kong is unlocked by completing World 10, where he is locked up and kept captive by King K. Rool. |-style="background-color: #D2691E;" |